


В предрассветной дымке

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На ключ "персонаж и его памятные шрамы" на Satinalia





	В предрассветной дымке

Джулиану было смешно, неудобно и жарко. Еще слегка неловко, и он чувствовал себя довольно глупо, но противиться Николасу не было никакого желания. Моральных устоев хватило только на пару попыток объяснить, что секс в палатке посреди походного лагеря — не самая удачная идея. Не то что бы их отношения все еще являлись для кого-то секретом, не то что бы темнота и теснота действительно могли помешать, но…  
Об этом «но» Джулиан благополучно забыл, когда Николас, беспардонно навалившийся всем своим немалым весом, коварно двинул бедрами, вжимаясь в его пах. Джулиан коротко выдохнул, вызвав смешок: для того, кто сопротивляется, он слишком активно участвовал в процессе. Николас, несомненно, чувствовал, как завела его эта нелепая возня. Но Джулиану упрямства тоже было не занимать. Он демонстративно отвернулся, тонко намекая, что если Николасу так приспичило, то пусть развлекается, но без его участия. Тот, должно быть, ухмыльнулся — Джулиан не видел.  
Николас склонился и потерся холодным носом о щеку Джулиана. Тот поежился и еле сдержал мальчишеский смешок. Но и тогда Николас не смутился, поцеловал в щеку, а потом скользнул губами к уху, несильно прикусил мочку и начал спускаться поцелуями к шее. Джулиана всегда поражало, каким нежным и осторожным может быть Николас, когда хочет. А сейчас он хотел — и Джулиану следовало трижды подумать, прежде чем вовлекать его в игру в «меня тут нет». Он напрочь забыл, что у постоянного любовника всегда есть преимущество — знание слабостей своего партнера. А потому, когда Николас обдал горячим дыханием тонкий шрам на шее Джулиана, он не удивился. Он смог даже промолчать. Ровно до того момента, пока Николас не коснулся чувствительной полоски кожи своими шершавыми, но мягкими губами, а потом — и горячим языком. Он ласкал этот проклятый шрам от шальной стрелы, слава Создателю, просто вспоровшей кожу — то едва касаясь, то слегка прикусывая. Джулиан, поначалу лишь сжимавший в кулаке одеяло, закрыл себе рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить прорвавшийся стон. Но даже так звук показался ему слишком уж громким. Николас тихо рассмеялся:  
— Давай, не стесняйся.

Он выпростал рубашку Джулиана из штанов одним резким движением и решительно забрался рукой под ткань. Он оставил в покое шрам на шее, но продолжал выцеловывать какой-то одному ему ведомый узор, опускаясь губами ниже, на грудь, открытую в прорези рубашки. Грубо сжав, а потом отпустив левый бок Джулиана, аккурат под ребрами, он нежно погладил кончиками пальцев внушительных размеров шрам — от топора оскверненной твари.  
Джулиан облизнул губы, по телу пробежала дрожь. Он понимал, что его напрягшийся член уже более чем красноречиво упирается в бедро Николаса. Тот легко провел ногтями по шраму. Джулиан снова застонал, все так же не особо преуспев в попытке не выдать себя. Он повернулся и зло посмотрел на Николаса, который сделал вид, что вовсе не причем. Но его рука проскользнула по груди Джулиана чуть выше и левее, к четкой отметине от колющего удара тонким клинком.  
Джулиан схватил Николаса за затылок, притягивая к себе, приподнялся сам и впился поцелуем в губы, жадно и горячо лаская языком нёбо. Теперь уж пришел черед Николаса пытаться не стонать в голос. Чтобы отвлечься, он обнял Джулиана и погладил еще один шрам на спине, почти такой же, что был под ребрами — только чуть шире. Джулиан задрожал — эта отметина была особенно чувствительной. Когда поцелуй пришлось разорвать, чтобы они оба смогли вздохнуть, Николас сглотнул, пытаясь поймать дыхание:  
— Всегда гадал, откуда у тебя этот? — пальцы надавили на рубец. – Не помню, чтобы кто-то умудрился проткнуть тебя насквозь.  
Обычно Джулиан отвечал на касание, вызывавшее дрожь, стоном, но сейчас все было иначе.  
— Не думаю, что тебе стоит об этом знать, — сухо заметил он, чувствуя, как улеглось возбуждение: вспоминать не хотелось. Но некоторые раны не затягиваются.  
Он вздохнул, убирая руки с плеч Николаса и пытаясь выбраться из-под него:  
— Я все еще считаю, что это глупая затея. И если ты не забыл, наша стража — перед рассветом.  
Похоже, Николас почувствовал, что ляпнул лишнее, поэтому грустно ухмыльнулся и послушно лег рядом, укрыв их обоих одеялом. 

Иногда Джулиан казался Николасу сломанной и выброшенной куклой. Ему это не нравилось, но поделать он ничего не мог. Пока не мог. Николас упрямо надеялся, что однажды Джулиан начнет ему доверять.

***

Джулиан обтерся мокрым полотенцем и подошел к зеркалу, чтобы побриться. Даже если он умрет сегодня во время Посвящения, это не значит, что можно позволить себе быть неопрятным. Скорее, даже наоборот. Вряд ли Стражи позаботятся о его внешнем виде, когда будут класть в гроб. Похоронили бы отдельно, и то хорошо. А Джулиан и без того выглядел отвратительно: осунувшееся лицо, мешки под глазами, взгляд побитого пса…  
И хоть теперь он был не в кругу проницательной и непрощающей ошибок орлесианской аристократии, а среди суровых и безразличных к подобной ерунде Стражей — среди которых если и были представители высшего сословия, то давно уже оставившие Игру — но самому себе Джулиан врать не собирался: нанесенная рана так и не зажила.  
Но даже эту боль не сравнить с той, что оставила холодная сталь душе – разве что Создателю известно, излечится он когда-нибудь или нет. Алый, только-только зарубцевавшийся шрам, отвратительной отметиной слева под ребрами. Лекарь Серых твердил, что Джулиану сильно повезло: у нападавшего дрогнула рука или было мало опыта. Чуть выше, и лезвие бы достигло своей цели – сердца.  
Джулиан не спорил, но не был уверен, что нападавший промазал.  
Он коснулся пальцами рубца. Точно такой же, только шире, был сзади. След от удара в спину. Он одернул себя – будет еще время налюбоваться на свое увечье. Орлесианская аристократия считала неприемлемым иметь отметины на теле. Трудно даже представить, какие средства изводили женщины, чтобы избавиться от следов после непростых родов, и мужчины — от примет сражений. Маги и аптекари делали на этом хорошие деньги.

Едва Джулиан закончил бриться, как в комнату, не дожидаясь ответа на свой стук, вошел Келль. Среди Стражей была в почете субординация, а не такт.  
— Нам пора.  
Джулиан кивнул, бросил еще один взгляд на шрам и надел рубашку, заправил ее в штаны, накинул поверх дублет. Келль не торопил, безмолвно наблюдая, как ловко он застегивает петли и в третий раз оправляет полы. Он, скорее всего, чувствовал, что Джулиан собирается на Посвящение как на смерть и даже надеется на нее.  
И он совершенно точно знал, что Джулиан выстоит в борьбе со скверной.  
Потому что ему нечего терять.

***

Джулиан лежал в темноте, слушая размеренное дыхание Николаса, и не мог заснуть.  
Тогда было нечего терять. И потому он прошел Посвящение.  
Джулиан назвал бы лжецом того, кто сказал бы, что однажды он еще будет рад этому. Но теперь Джулиан был рад. И к собственному удивлению, ему было что терять: теплую тяжесть объятий Николаса, его доверие, его широкую и честную улыбку, его шутки и болтовню, его… симпатию.  
Стоило ли все это прошлой боли? Джулиан знал, что боится и просто не желает довериться, пытаясь сохранить последние тайны.

Над лесом стелился обманчивый предрассветный сумрак. Плотный мокрый туман клубился над землей.  
Николас подкинул пару веток в тлеющий костер, чтобы угли не прогорели, и поежился, подавив зевок: ранней пташкой он никогда не был, но кого беспокоили такие мелочи?  
Где-то крикнула птица, но тут же замолкла, будто бы ее, дурную, заставили замолчать собственные товарки. Джулиан внимательно посмотрел на Николаса. Тот то ли старательно сделал вид, что не понимает причины, то ли и, правда, не таил никакого недовольства по поводу ночной размолвки. Джулиану было сложно поверить, что кто-то готов принимать его таким, каков он есть. Однако верить хотелось.  
Он взял прихваченную флягу и сделал глоток. Крепкое вино окатило желудок теплом. Он протянул флягу Николасу, тот вопросительно приподнял брови, но промолчал, тоже делая глоток.  
Джулиан понимал, что это не похоже на него, уверенного и правильного, — напиваться с утра пораньше. Ордену, конечно, было глубоко все равно, трезв ты или нет, были среди Стражей и такие, что просыхали редко, но только не Джулиан.  
Он отвернулся и посмотрел на подлесок, за которым начинался тракт. Молчание тянулось вязкой смолой. Джулиан знал, что Николас не спросит сейчас, не станет давить, не будет выпытывать. Примет все как есть и, возможно, никогда больше не спросит, чтобы не задеть снова. Только потом однажды и он промолчит в ответ. А Джулиан хотел доверять и хотел, чтобы ему доверяли. Поэтому он выдавил тихо, сухо — так, как будто ничего не значило:  
— Это был мой брат.  
Николас молчал, оставляя выбор: замолчать или все-таки рассказать больше. Джулиану стало еще тяжелее — казалось, что он вскрывает свежую рану, которая едва-едва затянулась.  
— Мой младший брат. У нас была разница в год. Мы росли вместе. Защищали друг друга, поддерживали, вместе противились родительской воле, ничего не скрывали друг от друга. Пока… — он поднялся и отвернулся. — Наследовать отцу должен был я. Не знаю, это или то, что он был влюблен в мою невесту, стало причиной, но Адриан…  
На плечо легла рука Николаса. Джулиан повернулся и замолчал. Николас сжал его плечо, внимательно глядя в глаза. И не было в этом взгляде сочувствия или жалости. Казалось, Николасу и в самом деле не так уж и важно, откуда шрам. Он ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
— Можешь считать меня эгоистом, но я рад, что Адриан оказался таким хреновым убийцей.  
Джулиан ничего не оставалось, кроме как усмехнуться в ответ, признавая, что он тоже особо не горюет по этому поводу. Рана все же затянулась, и остался только рубец.  
А уж что делать со шрамами Джулиана Николас знал хорошо…


End file.
